Wakai Bungaku Season 3: Part 2
by prettyyandere690
Summary: The gang are back with a new home and friends. Nothing else can go wrong, right?
1. Episode 48: Welcome to Tokyo

We're now living in Tokyo and in a big house.

* * *

**"Mama, can we go outside?" **Kenji asked.

**"Go right ahead." **I answered.

**"Thanks." **Kenji said while walking with Lucy, Atsushi and Lovecraft.

_Lucy snapped her fingers and now a blue-mooned playground appeared in the empty mulch area._

**"That is so cool, Onee-san."** Atsushi said.

**"Why thank you, now let's play." **Lucy replied.

**"Agreed." **Lovecraft said will running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dazai tugged on my shirt as always.

**"Mommy." **Dazai said.

**"Yes, Dazai?" **I asked.

**"I-I love you no matter what, and can I eat with you?" **Dazai asked.

**"Of course you can, sweetie." **I answered.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Cheesy

When Dazai and Alcott got lost in the grocery store, Morning finally found them.

**"There you are." **Mori said.

**"Daddy!" **Dazai said while hugging him.

**"I'm so glad that you're okay, I should've been watching both of you." **Mori said.

The three of them went home and I offered them some grilled cheese, celery and water.

**"Wow, thank you." **both Dazai and Alcott said.

**"You're welcome." **I replied.

* * *

**"Aah, that was so yummy." **Dazai said, laying on the floor.

**"Yes, indeed." **Alcott replied.

**"We love you, Mama." **Kenji said to me.

**"I love all of you." **I replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Episode 49: Sanio

The kids created three clubs of their own, **pink agency**, **orange mafia**, and **teal guild**.

I thought they sounded absolutely adorable, so I let them do their coloring activities.

* * *

**"Hey Mommy, come and see our fashion show." **Atsushi said.

**"I'm coming in a minute." **I replied.

I opened the door and saw the curtains open in the dark.

**"Introducing the Sanio fashion show! Started off with Atsushi as the kitty, Kyouka as Yumetama and many more." **

**"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" **Mori said.

**"Same, I just want to pinch their cheeks!" **I replied.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Critters

Odasaku, Kyouka and Kenji walked on the and picked up butterflies and ladybugs.

**"Mama, look what we have." **Kenji said.

**"Oh, I see that you found some butterflies that's so nice of you." **I said.

**"Well we're hungry, so we'll come back with our food." **Kyouka said.

**"Okay, see you later." **I said while waving goodbye.

* * *

The three of them bought shrimp from the grocery store and notices that Kyouka's gone.

**"Where's Kyouka?" **Odasaku asked.

**"She's right here."** Kenji answered while lifted someone's car.

**"She was under the car the whole time?! **Odasaku asked in shock.

**"Yes, she was. *giggles* **Kenji replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Episode 50: Shopper

Odasaku walked out of the grocery store with a bag full of food.

He was really nervous as he was walking down the street and to our house.

* * *

**"Welcome back, Odasaku." **I said.

**"H-Hi." **Odasaku replied while blushing really red.

**"What's wrong, sweetie." **I asked.

**"I-I'm just really nervous about going to the store all by myself." **Odasaku answered.

**"That's okay with me, but you can play with your little brother now that you're here."** I said.

Odasaku nods and played Jack in the box with Dazai.

**"This is fun, Nii-chan!" **Dazai said.

**"It sure is." **Odasaku answered.

* * *

**"What's wrong, Onii-chan?" **Kyouka asked while holding her bouncy ball.

**"I-I just need some time alone, that's all." **Odasaku answered while walking to his privacy room.

I walked into his room, and he suddenly gave me a hug.

**"Oh, is that what you wanted?" **I asked.

**"Yes Momma, and I love you!"** Odasaku said while blushing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Curry

Odasaku was hungry for some more curry, but he needs to eat his vegetables with it too.

* * *

He went downstairs and tugged on my cooking apron in the kitchen.

**"M-Mom I have some curry with veggies, please." **Odasaku asked.

**"Of course, sweetie." **I answered.

Odasaku put the curry sauce on his rice and sat down to eat it.

**"That was really good, now I'm going to get some water and go upstairs Mom." **He told me.

**"Okay have fun, sweetie." **I replied.

* * *

**"D-Dad." **Odasaku said to Mori while tugging on his shirt with blush on his face.

**"Yes?" **Mori asked.

**"I love you." **Odasku said.

**"I love you too, baby saku." **Mori replied while hugging the Oda in his arms.

* * *

**THE END**


	7. Episode 51: TV time

Odasaku and Dazai were watching TV and stopped to play with Aya.

* * *

"**Onii-chan, are you okay?" **Aya asked Odasaku.

**"I-I'm fine, I just get really shy towards children sometimes." **Odasaku answered while blushing.

**"Hi sweetie, it's time to get your dessert." **I said.

**"Okay, be right down." **Dazai replied.

* * *

**"Ooh bean paste treats, thank you Mama." **Aya said.

**"You're welcome." **I replied with a smile on my face.

**"I want some too." **Kyouka said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Mafia to Mafia

We entered into the orange mafia and noticed that they now have an area for martial arts.

* * *

**"What should we do now that we're here, Mama?" **Kyouka asked.

**"You could probably do arts and crafts in the other room." **I answered.

While the kids were coloring in the pink agency, Akiko and Ranpo showed everyone their cutout chain.

**"You like it?" **Akiko said.

**"Yes, we love it." **Dazai answered.

**"Thank you so much for saying that." **Ranpo said.

* * *

Meanwhile the kids in orange mafia were doing martial arts in really cute ways.

Elise and Michizou hugged each other instead of fighting and everyone else held hands.

**"Aww, I'm so proud of you guys." **Mori said while clapping.

**"We love you Daddy." **Q said.

* * *

**THE END**


	9. Episode 52: Memorial school

We realized that our clubs were in a Memorial school that will remember and honor relatives that were perished to save their family.

When we were in the pink agency eating lunch, a memorial picture of Ranpo's parents popped up in the room.

* * *

***Gasp* "That's what my parents used to look like before they got reincarnated."** He said.

**"Wow, I didn't know that." **I replied.

* * *

**Here's the back story of Ranpo**

Ranpo was born on October 26, 2002. His parents were famous actors in a mystery-crime TV show, that was until his 5-year old self witnessed them shot to death in the middle of a scene.

**"Mommy, Daddy! Please wake up." **He said.

After that situation happened, he got off of the orphan bus and lived in the Yokohama orphanage until he left at the age of 9.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Mushi-san

Mushitaro is a very mysterious boy, he's currently 16-year old right now. But what I didn't expect...was his addiction with blood from a human corpse.

As I entered into my grandmother's dark home, I caught him drinking blood from a dead dog on the floor.

* * *

***Gasp* "Mushi, what are you doing?" **I asked when I opened the door.

***Gulps* ****"Drinking this delicious blood, obviously." **He said with a horrifying, vicious smile on his face.

**"Okay, there's gotta be something that happened in your life that made you this way." **I said in anger.

**RIP PET DOG**

**?-2019**

* * *

I sat Mushitaro down on the couch to talk with him.

***Sighs* "I'll tell you what happened to me." **He said in a sad voice.

* * *

**Here's the backstory of Mushitaro Oguri**

Mushitaro was born on March 14, 2002 in Yokohama. His mother passed away while giving birth to him in the hospital, with him only growing up with his father.

His father used to be the martial arts teacher of Yukichi, until a pack of hyenas killed him in front of Mushi when the two of them were reading a bed time story.

The 4-year old managed to get the hyenas out if his house and he was traumatized by his loss, he touched his dad's blood with finger and licked it.

**"First Mommy, and now Daddy. I have no other guardian that will protect me anymore, I'm now a heart-broken orphan." **He said in grief.

When he arrived at the orphanage, he was later known as **"The Unlucky Boy."**

**"Aww, I feel so bad for you." **I said.

**"It's okay Mushi, I promise that your father is still watching you in heaven." **I said while hugging him in my arms.

* * *

**THE END**


	11. Episode 53: Cake pop parade

We went into the crowd and saw the parade of cake pops.

* * *

**"Wow, this is such a beautiful parade." **Michizou said in awe.

**"It sure is." **Lucy replied.

**"Oh, somebody's passing out cotton candy." **Kyouka said.

**"Mama, can we get some?"** Kenji asked.

**"Yes, go right ahead." **I replied.

* * *

When the kids came back with the cotton candy, we noticed that Kenji is gone.

**"Huh, where's Kenji?" **I asked while searching for him.

**"He's right there, lifting that giant car." **Aya replied.

**"What?" **I said in shock.

Kenji was in the middle of the parade, lifting the car with one hand while giggling.

**"No Kenji, put that down." **I shouted.

**"Sorry Mama."** He said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Now 18 years old

We are now in the year of October and it's Odasaku's 18 birthday.

**"Happy Birthday, Odasaku." **Everyone cheered.

**"Thank you." **

* * *

**Now here's Atsui's backstory.**

Atsui Nakajima was born on April 30, 1996 in Yokohama, Japan.

When she was 13, her father sexually abused her which caused her to get pregnant and call the police on him.

After she gave birth to Atsushi in 2010, her mother and grandparents took care of the newborn when she went to school.

But when Atsushi was 1 month old, Atsui's father escaped from jail and killed her. Before that, she transferred her humanoid tiger ability to Atsushi while she placed him the trash.

**"Good bye Atsushi, I hope I'll see you when I get reincarnated." **She told her son.

After her death, Dazai manifested her into an 22-year old woman in the ghost temple and became Chuuya's caretaker at the Yokohama orphanage.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
